Enigma
by elizabethhhhhhh
Summary: Basically the Goblet of Fire, but with the American school, Ilvermorny, added. The trio meet a girl from there who puzzles Harry from the start, and he can tell she’s going to have quite the impact on his next year at Hogwarts.
1. one

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking through the endless rows of tents at the Quidditch World Cup. They had only arrived a few hours ago, but were already touring the campsites. Everywhere they went, they spotted students from both Hogwarts and the rest of the world. As they stopped to say hi to their classmates, they ended up in a large crowd of vendors.

"Are you guys buying anything?" asked Harry.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Ron as he ran towards a cart filled with Irish themed items. Ron spent all the money he had on an Irish scarf, hat, and a miniature leprechaun that danced.

They were about to head back to the tent when Harry spotted a booth selling oddly shaped glasses.

"What are those?"

"Omnioculars," explained Ron. "They're like special glasses. You can slow down, speed up, and replay every part of the match. They're crazy expensive though."

"Wicked!" Harry got in line and with the other two and waited. The three were arguing about whether or not all the items were overpriced when Harry felt a push against his back and fell over.

He looked up and saw a girl who looked to be about his age standing above him. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, tan skin, and green eyes. She probably looked more like a muggle then anyone else there. She must've been standing in front of him and knocked him over when she'd turned around.

"Oh god!" she blurted. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were standing behind me!" Harry noticed her American accent as he lifted to his feet.

"No worries," he replied as he dusted the dirt off his pants. She picked his glasses up and handed them to him.

"Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yeah, er, what about you?"

"Ilvermorny."

"That's the American school, right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," she smiled. "And in my opinion, the best." Ron blushed slightly.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. And this is Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ariadne Restid." Ron's jaw dropped.

"Are you _really?_" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure," she laughed.

"Miss? Are you ready?" asked the cashier working at the booth.

"Oh, yes! Sorry, um, five pairs of the premium glasses please!" she said.

"That'll be 125 galleons." She dug through her pocket and pulled out the coins, handful by handful. Even the cashier looked stunned as he handed her the glasses. "H-have a nice day," he managed to stutter as he handed her her items.

"Thank you! You too!" she smiled as she turned back to the trio. "Here you guys go." She handed them each a pair of glasses.

"You didn't have to do that," said Harry, "I could have-"

"It's fine. Consider them my apology for knocking you to the ground." She waved goodbye as she walked away. Harry tried to see where she was going, but she disappeared into the crowd in an instant.

"Do either of you have know who that was?" asked Ron, who still looked like he was in a daze. Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"That's was Ariadne Restid!" The other two still looked confused. "Her dad's the American minister! She's been on almost every cover of Teen Witch Weekly. You've probably seen her in Madam Malkins, she's the girl who models all the new robes in the pictures. She's known for-"

"Sounds like someone's a little obsessed," laughed a girl's voice from behind them. Ginny Weasley was standing with her arms crossed waiting for them. "Dad wants you back at the tents so he can get a head count before the match." The four made their way back to the rest of the Weasley family, who were waiting in the tent's living room.

"Bill! Charlie! Percy! Fred! George!" yelled Ron as he burst through the flaps. "Guess who we met!"

"My god Fred!" marveled George.

"Do you think it could be..." beamed Fred.

"A girl!" the two chimed.

"Ron met Ariadne Restid," smirked Ginny.

"Oh my!" mocked the twins. "Did ya tell her about all the pictures you have of her in your room? Y'know, the ones you've cut out from all of mum's magazines?" Ron rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything back, Mr. Weasley dashed in from the kitchen.

"Alright then, is everyone here? We're leaving in two hours, but I don't want anyone leaving the tents except for bathroom breaks. The crowds are getting heavier and I don't want to lose anyone. Got it?" All the kids nodded.

"Dad!" yelled one of the twins. "You'll never guess who Ron met!"

"Ariadne Restid!" continued the other. Mr. Weasley looked taken back, blinked a few times in silence, and finally spoke.

"_Where _exactly did you meet her?"

"At the omnioculars booth. She was standing in line in front of us and accidentally knocked over Harry. But look! She bought us each a pair of premium glasses!" He held up his new pair to his dad's face. Mr. Weasley grabbed them out of his hand's and inspected them.

"Now this goes for all of you. I don't want _anyone, _especially you three, getting involved with her. Understand me?" There was a silent nod from everyone before Mr. Weasley marched off to one of the bed rooms. It was almost as if all the happiness in his face drained once he heard her name.

Harry was confused, but he knew this wasn't the time to ask questions. He sat on the couch while Hermione and Ginny helped him paint the Bulgarian colors, red and black, on his face. Everyone laughed, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. What was really going on with that girl? She seemed perfectly normal when they met her. What did everyone else know that he didn't?

**Hi! Thanks for reading, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Make sure to favorite and review if you enjoyed:)**


	2. two

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's trudged up hundreds of flights of stairs to the very top of the stadium. Mr. Weasley has been given special seats in the Minister's box. They reached the top, entered through the door, and saw hundreds of thousands of fans cheering.

"Now _this _is the only way to see a quidditch match," gleamed Bill. The group took their seats in the third to last row of the box.

"Pottah! Weasley!" Harry heard a voice yell. He looked to his left and saw Draco Malfoy entering the box with his parents. "Did your parents have to sell the house to afford tickets like this?" he snarled.

Before Harry or Ron could insult him back, Draco's father entered in behind him.

"Now now Draco, let's not boast. Some people aren't worth the time." The family continued to their seats in the second to front row, but not before Draco scowled at them one last time.

"How long does the World Cup last anyways?" asked Harry.

"It went on for three days last time I think. But with Bulgaria's seeker, it probably won't last long," explained Ron.

"Who's their seeker?" asked Hermione.

"Victor Krum, he's super young, but amazing. Probably the best player in the century if you ask me."

Just then, the doors of the box opened again. Inside walked a tall man in a black suit with a small four leaf clover pinned on it. He reminded Harry of one of Uncle Vernon's business partners, someone who didn't like to have much fun. He was followed in by a young girl and three men in black suits, who appeared to be body guards.

"George!" exclaimed Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister of Magic. "Great to see you!" As the two greeted each other, Harry recognized the girl. She was the same one who'd bought them the glasses earlier, Ariadne Restid.

"Ron!" he whispered as he nudged his best friend in the side. "Look!" Ron stood up, trying to get a glimpse, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You heard what your father said Ron, none of us are supposed to be friends with her!" she hissed. Ron didn't seem to care, but before Hermione could yell at him again, Ariadne noticed them.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" she gleamed as she walked towards them. "I had no idea that you'd be sitting here!" She looked at Harry's face paint. "Bulgaria?" He nodded and smiled.

"I only support winning teams."

"Hmm, clearly your logic is flawed. Nice scarf Ron!" She gave them one last mischievous smile before walking into the front row with her dad and the other minister's family's. Even Draco, who was sitting behind her, seemed to be eyeing her. Harry looked over at Ron, who's mouth was hanging open, still staring at Ariadne.

"Snap out of it," he poked. "The game's about to start!"

Ireland ended up winning the match, much to Harry's dismay. He handed the 5 galleons he had bet over to Ron, with Hermione giving them a look of disapproval. As the Irish team crowded into the box for pictures with the ministers, he and the Weasley's made their way out of the stadium. He looked back one last time at Ariadne, who was congratulating the three chasers. He felt a slight dissapointment that he didn't get a chance to talk to her again.

Two hours later, the stadium was empty and everyone was back on the campsites, running around drunk. Fireworks were being set off left and right, with music blasting from every tent. Harry and the Weasley boys were running around the living room when they suddenly heard shrieks outside. Hermione and Ginny ran into the tent with Mr. Weasley.

"Kids! Get out and get somewhere safe! Just follow the crowds! Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!" He, Bill, Charlie, and Percy ran out to try and help handle the situation.

The remaining six grabbed what they could before running out. Surrounding them were tents on fire, and a herd of masked men marching in their direction. Above were four muggles, floating in the air.

"Death eaters! We have to get out of here!" yelled Ron. As the trio rushed away from the chaos, they realized they'd lost Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Let's just keep moving, I'm sure they're fine!" yelled Hermione. They all knew that she was at a much greater risk of getting hurt since she was a muggle-born. They were in the middle of the woods, when screams emerged around them. They looked up and saw a floating, foggy green image of a snake slithering out of a skull.

"It can't be!"

"There's no way!"

"RUN!"

The herd of wizards broke into complete disarray as everyone tried to escape. Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's wrists and looked for a possible escape route when he heard a voice cry out a from behind him.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

He turned to see Ariadne Restid. She stood there in a pair of athletic shorts, a white tank top, a messy bun, and green paint all over her face. She looked like a stereotypical drunk American girl who had been out all night partying.

"Ariadne!" yelled Ron.

"C'mon! We've got to get somewhere safe!"

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Harry frantically.

"Just grab my arm!" The three clutched her left arm, Hermione hesitating at first. Suddenly, Harry felt his stomach turn inside out. Before he could realize what was happening, he was in a house. No, it wasn't a house. It was a castle. There were two grand staircases, a crystal chandelier, and expensive furniture everywhere.

"W-where are we?" he stuttered.

"My family's tent. Trust me, those people won't be coming anywhere near here."

"You're allowed to apparate?" asked Ron in amazement.

"No," she replied casually.

"What exactly were you doing down there anyway?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Partying with the Irish, of course. I heard the blasts and decided to make a run for it, but then I saw what was happening. I was about to apparate out of there, by then I spotted you guys and I knew I would feel horrible if something had happened to you and I didn't save you when I'd gotten the chance." Hermione still didn't look convinced that this girl was trustworthy.

"You guys can sit down if you'd like. Does anyone want anything to eat?"

"Actually, I think we'd better get going," stammered Hermione as she started to walk towards the door.

"Hermione, stop!" yelled Ron. "If we go out there, we'll be slaughtered. And you'll be a main target." She took in a deep breath and sat down next to Ron on the couch, crossed armed. Ariadne carried a plate with some cupcakes over and a few bottles of butterbeer. Harry and Ron went right for the cupcakes, while Hermione sat staring at the floor.

"So, er, what's Ilvermorny like?" asked Harry.

"Boring if you ask me. Not much to see or do. What about Hogwarts?"

"It's pretty nice I think. But I've never seen any of the other wizarding schools."

"My favorite is Beauxbatons. It's stunning. I wanted to go there, but I don't speak French. And my dad thought it wouldn't look good if the American minister's daughter was going to school in France."

"How many schools are there anyway?"

"Eleven. There's talk of building a twelfth one in the Mediterranean Sea though."

"Have you visited all of them?"

"Yeah, my dad has to take trips a lot. What about you guys?" she asked as she turned to Ron and Hermione. Harry felt embarrassed that he didn't give them a chance to talk.

"I've been to Hogwarts and visited Uagado once five years ago," said Ron, through a mouthful of cupcake.

"Uagado kids get away with everything. They don't use wands there, only their hands. So if they ever hex someone they can just make up some excuse like, 'Oh, I was just waving at them. I didn't _mean _to turn their ears green,'" she complained.

The boys and Ariadne laughed about the other wizarding schools for a few more minutes while Hermione sat still on the sofa. The three were so engrossed in their conversation that they forgot about the massacre occurring outside until several ministry officials burst through the tent doors.

"Harry Potter!"


	3. three

In marched at least a dozen ministry officials.

"There he is! I told you he was innocent!" yelled a familiar voice. A red headed man emerged from the crowds, Arthur Weasley.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"The dark mark Harry! That's what happened!"

"But, how would I have anything to do with it?"

"We traced the spells origin back to _this_," sneered Amos Diggory, holding our Harry's wand.

"I-I swear I didn't do that! I must've dropped when we were coming back from the game or something, I haven't used it all night!"

"Relax my boy," assured Cornelius Fudge. "No one suspected you to begin with, we just had to-er- make sure."

"C'mon kids," urged Mr. Weasley. "I think it's best we head home." As Harry left, he looked back at Ariadne. Her father was glaring at her, but she didn't seem to care.

"I'll see you guys soon," she sighed as the door closed behind them.

"I told specifically told you _not _to talk to her!" snapped Mr. Weasley once they were out of earshot from everyone else.

"Dad, I swear! She saved us! We would've gotten completely lost if she didn't come to help us!"

"You still disobeyed me! I don't care how, "nice," she is to you. That family is bad news Ronald. If I tell you to avoid them, then _avoid them._"

———

It took two days for the Weasley household to finally settle down. It wasn't until then that Harry finally decided to ask Ron and Hermione the question he'd been straining over. The three were sitting alone in the family room when he brought up the subject.

"Guys, I've been thinking-"

"I didn't know you knew how to do that," murmured Hermione under her breath.

"What did Ariadne mean when she said she'd see us soon?" Ron's eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"Do you think she's going to visit us?" he asked eagerly.

"You two are idiots. Obviously she was just being polite. In all honesty, you'll probably never see her again accept in your magazines," groaned Hermione.

"Maybe she's going to come to Hogwarts," Ron thought aloud. "That would be amazing."

"Get over yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

She was probably right. But still, Harry couldn't seem to get the last words he heard from Ariadne out of his mind.

———

September 1st came faster than Harry expected. Before he knew it, he was running through the platform barrier with Ron. Hermione was waiting for them on the other side, and the three boarded the train together.

They took their seats in the last compartment of the third car, per usual. Crookshanks climbed on the seats, while Pidgewidgeon fluttered around.

"Percy said something big is gonna happen this year. I heard him talking with my dad about it," said Ron.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Ronald," scolded Hermione.

"It's not eavesdropping, I just happened to over hear it."

"Do you have any idea what it's going to be?" asked Harry.

"Nope."

"You two are clueless sometimes," groaned Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"Look at it this way. Percy works for the International Department of Magic. Whatever's going on, it probably has something to do with other countries. My best guess is that we'll be doing a pen pal type of thing with another school."

"That doesn't sound big at all. Do you think it's optional?"

"Maybe that's it..." thought Harry aloud it. The other two looked at him confused.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Ariadne said she'd see us soon. Maybe it's got something to do with the international event thing."

"Oh please Harry. You and Ron are so obsessed with that girl that you're absolutely blind to reality," Hermione complained.

The rest of the trip was a series of Hermione and Ron arguing about anything and everything, while Harry sat silently eating chocolate frogs. As he stared out the window, he couldn't help but think about the international event. What if it did have something to do with Ariadne? No, Hermione was probably right. They'd only be doing a pen pal program or something. Still, he couldn't shake the thought out of his head.


End file.
